


《末段爱情》第二十九章 删节部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi
Summary: NIL





	《末段爱情》第二十九章 删节部分

“韩江阙，”  
文珂抓着Alpha的手臂，小声又唤了一遍：“韩江阙……”

发情期的Omega太敏感了，身体上、情感上，仿佛浑身上下每一个细胞的感官都被调动了极致，因此也极端地脆弱。  
他想要韩江阙抱抱他，想要和他的Alpha的身体亲密无间地贴在一起，韩江阙只是一个瞬间的冷淡，都会让这个时候的他胆战心惊。  
他吸了一下鼻子，终于怯怯地问道：“你、你还亲我吗……？”  
怕被拒绝，也怕被嘲弄，问出这个问题的时候，过往那些可怕的记忆也如同潮水般涌来，使他几乎要哭出来。

“嗯。”  
韩江阙这才终于回过神来，他俯身托起文珂的下巴，深深地吻上了那柔软的嘴唇。

“唔……”  
得到鼓励的文珂急切地环抱着韩江阙的腰背，几乎想要把整个人都挤进Alpha的怀抱一样。  
他一双腿紧紧地缠了上来，胯部很小幅度地磨蹭着韩江阙的腰，哪怕明知道很羞耻，但是发情期的煎熬足以摧毁任何Omega的矜持。

韩江阙用舌头抵进文珂的口腔，Omega在他怀里颤栗着，他的手慢慢地往下，轻轻揉了揉文珂腿间的部位。  
浅粉色的性器虽然和颤巍巍地翘着，顶端克制不住地滴下黏腻透明的液体。  
文珂的身子顿时一弹，难耐地长长呻吟了一声。

男性Omega虽然和Alpha有一样的性征，但是由于在性事上处于被进入的位置，尺寸和Alpha也完全不能相比。  
因此当把文珂的握在手掌中时，韩江阙的感觉，近乎是新奇的。  
Omega的性器原来是这样的，娇小得甚至有一点漂亮。

韩江阙的心口忽然涌起一股说不上来的凶戾冲动，他下手有些重，一边粗鲁地揉搓着那个滴着水的器官，一边狠狠地咬着文珂的嘴唇，低声道：“文珂……你好小。”

“你……”即使是沉溺在快感中的Omega听到这句话也不由恼怒起来，  
文珂的身子是软的、声音也是软的，恼怒便也从而失去了力量，他捂住脸，气得哽咽了还忍不住还口道：“你、你就很大吗？”

韩江阙有些笨拙地拉开文珂的手，低头看着怀里Omega的脸。  
文珂眼褶很窄，平时完全睁开会有种单眼皮的感觉。  
但是此时那双眼睛半睁半闭时，眼褶便妩媚朦胧地显了出来，他的眼里有一丝气恼，可是却又无法抗拒韩江阙给予他的快感，浅色的瞳孔里晕开了一片水色。

韩江阙的呼吸顿时沉重起来，他没有说话，只是拉着文珂的手一把摁在自己的下身。  
刚才还不服气的Omega一下子安静了。

“你、你是Alpha……”  
文珂的脸蛋红透了，过了一会儿才嗫喏着说：“不一样的。”  
虽然依旧在嘴硬，可是文珂心里却也有点发懵。  
是错觉吗，即使是Alpha，那样的尺寸也……

韩江阙被文珂的指尖触碰，神经兴奋了起来。  
他凑过去咬文珂的嘴唇，咬文珂红红的耳朵。像是小狼一样，凶巴巴的亲昵。  
“文珂，你……你会给我口吗？”他咬着咬着，忽然又用脑袋把文珂莽撞地撞在床上，眼睛亮亮地问。

文珂被韩江阙看得胸口一阵酥麻，他还迷迷糊糊地，但是听到韩江阙的要求，还是马上就点了点头道：“好。”

他随即爬了起来，很乖地跪趴到韩江阙的腿间。  
终于近距离地接触到了韩江阙的那个部位时，才意识到刚才的感觉真的不是错觉。  
Alpha男性的尺寸当然比其他性别要大一些，文珂本来也有心理准备。  
但是S级Alpha完全勃起的性器还是太大了，尺寸粗长到可怕，炙热擎立的柱身上青筋暴起，顶端饱涨，显得凶悍又极具攻击性。

高中时那个美少年真的完完全全地长大了。  
是成年的S级alpha韩江阙，不是什么韩公主。  
文珂总算是打心眼里认识到了这一点。  
此时离得这么近的情况下，即使处于发情期的Omega极度渴望强大的Alpha，也会感到一阵惶恐。

文珂抬起头，看到韩江阙的手肘撑在床上，一双漆黑的眼睛看着他，并没有催促，但是眼神里隐约的期待却是藏不住的。

他想让韩江阙舒服，做什么都可以。  
对于这件事的渴望，甚至可以超越自身发情期的躁动。

文珂低下头，用手指箍住火热的根部上下抚摸，然后闭上眼睛，将饱涨的顶端缓缓吞了进去。

韩江阙彻底兴奋了起来，修长的眉宇微微蹙起，却在夜色中更显出优美，他不由自主抓住文珂柔软的发丝，往下用力一压。

“唔……”  
文珂压抑地呻吟了一声，并不是没有经验，可是仍然感到极为勉强。  
粗大的顶端只抵进来了一半，就已经是近乎窒息的深喉感觉，他闭紧眼睛用力放松喉咙，却还是本能地在抗拒着。

“文珂。”  
韩江阙声音沙哑地开口。  
他把文珂的脸蛋捧了起来，Omega浅粉色的嘴唇大张着，正吞吐着他的性器，痛苦地取悦着他。  
因为他的唤声，那双眼睛迷蒙地睁开了。在暖黄色的夜灯中，文珂的瞳孔像是剔透的琉璃，韩江阙感觉自己几乎能从那双眼睛中照见自己的模样。

原来他也是贪婪的。  
他也是一样的。

韩江阙慢慢地将性器抽了出来，抚摸着文珂红肿的嘴角。  
“怎、怎么了？”文珂咳嗽了两声，随即有些不安地问道：“我是不是……口得不好？”  
“不是。”韩江阙摇了摇头，他翻了个身，把文珂压在了身下，温柔地、细密地吻着文珂的额头：“不想你难受。”  
文珂正要摇头，却被韩江阙的吻给制止了。

韩江阙看着那双迷离的浅褐色眼睛，长长的睫毛，还有因为被频繁亲吻而泛着柔软光泽的嘴唇。  
“文珂，”他又重复了一遍，顿了顿，几乎是郑重地说：“我的小鹿，我的宝贝。”  
在心里想过无数遍的肉麻称呼，终于第一次说出口，韩江阙感觉自己的脸也在发烫。  
文珂一下子傻乎乎地呆住了。

韩江阙没再继续说话，他忽然将被子拉了起来，然后钻到了下面，将一个枕头垫在了文珂的屁股底下。  
黑暗中只有一丝微光，但因此更衬得文珂的肌肤像是瓷器一样。  
韩江阙有些着迷地看着文珂被高高抬起的屁股，因为臀瓣浑圆饱满的弧度，所以使中间那个小小的缝隙也被藏得更深。  
他实在有一身迷人的好皮肉，白皙、细腻，甚至感觉咬上去齿间会有肉香。

这样的念头一旦在脑中形成，就再也挥之不去。  
韩江阙忍不住低头咬了一口文珂的屁股，因为太过用力，甚至留下了一圈齿印——  
原来真的是会弹牙的。

Omega被咬得身子一颤，连白生生的臀肉都微微颤了一下。  
韩江阙终于彻底按捺不住，他掰开文珂的两瓣屁股，将中间隐秘的浅粉色入口显露出来——  
他趴下去，用舌尖细细地舔着那里的褶皱。

“啊，嗯……！”  
文珂顿时发出了一声高亢的呻吟。  
温热的舌尖探进去时，像是生着绵软的倒刺，刺激得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，过于强烈的快感让他完全无法克制自己的音量。

韩江阙托着文珂兴奋得颤抖的屁股，耐心仔细地舔弄着。  
发情期的Omega隐秘的地方早已经湿润滑腻起来，文珂能感觉到自己体液的泛滥，那里会是一片狼藉，他抬起腰想要逃走，却被韩江阙摁住不放。  
他羞耻地快要哭出来了，哆嗦着说：“不、不要舔……韩江阙。求你了……”

韩江阙停顿住了。  
骤然停止的抚慰让Omega更加难过，文珂抽泣着，修长雪白的双腿大张开来，忍不住将屁股更高地送上去，知道这样子无法自控的自己有多淫荡，所以不得不难堪地拽紧了床单。

韩江阙抬起头，看着文珂睫毛都被打湿了的模样，身体却仍然渴求地磨蹭着的模样。

文珂也很贪婪呢。  
可是却可爱得要命。

他眼里忽然泛起了一丝深沉的温柔，慢慢地从被窝里爬上来，双手紧紧地搂住颤抖着的文珂，轻轻地和他接吻。  
“文珂，”韩江阙一边亲，一边低声道：“我喜欢亲你。”  
“那里、那里……不要。”文珂被亲得说不出一句完整的话。  
“我喜欢。”韩江阙执着地说：“文珂，你浑身上下每一个地方，我都要亲。我喜欢你的味道，不是信息素，是你身体的味道。”  
文珂眼睛红红的，他沉默了一会儿，忽然不再拒绝了。  
他紧紧地环住韩江阙的脖颈，主动地吻了上来。


End file.
